La promesa de la Rosa
by Sango Nube87
Summary: "Rin es prometida a los dieciseis años, por su padre para ser la mujer de su rey Sesshomaru" Historia participante al Reto: Orgasmos. Del Mes de Junio, para el Foro Hazme el amor Inuyasha


_**Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de la mangaka: Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Este fanfic es de mi autoría.**_

 _ **Participara en el reto del mes de Junio: Orgasmos**_

 _ **del "Foro: Hazme el amor de Inuyasha".**_

Cuenta la leyenda que las tierras del oeste, eran gobernadas en aquellos días por un joven rey youkai llamado Sesshomaru, corría el rumor de que aquel hombre no tenía corazón y que una bruja se había enamorado de él, lo había convertido en un monstruo.

Su palacio del Oeste, era elegante, lleno de riquezas y la mayoría de las personas que trabajan allí sabían que cualquier traición se pagaba con la muerte. Entre sus tierras unos bellos jardines, los mando plantar su madre por su cumpleaños y allí existían las flores más hermosas del mundo. Pese a toda aquella belleza del lugar, decían que no se comparaba con la del rey, pero muchos decían que solo una chica pura, con una bella alma y le enseñaba el amor verdadero.

Al cumplir los doscientos años su madre comenzó a hostigarlo en que buscara el amor, pero el solamente quería satisfacer su lujuria con cada una de las mujeres que llevaba a sus aposentos. Noche tras noche, ella se molestaba en oír los gemidos por todo el castillo y el parecía divertido hacerla molestar.

Un día uno de sus sirvientes de más confianza le informo de un hombre, que había sido encontrado robando una bella rosa roja, el rabiando le pidió que presentaran a aquel hombre ante él y encontró a un hombre que parecía un vagabundo. Él le dijo que tenía una pequeña hija, que le pidió de cumpleaños una bella rosa, ya que su sonrisa alegraba su alma, era pura y virgen.

El joven rey quedo extasiado en lo que dijo el hombre y le dijo, aquellas palabras que le devastarían su alma.

-Soy tu rey Sesshomaru- dijo molesto- Como saben no me gustan los halagos y ni las traiciones, pero me gusta que los hombres digan lo que sientan, no planeo conmoverme con tus lágrimas. Pero tú me has dicho que tienes una hija de alma pura y virgen cuerpo; estoy dispuesta a perdonar tu vida a cambio de que ella venga a morir en tu lugar. No me repliques y de inmediato parte a tu casa infórmale a tu mujer y ella vendrá a mí al cumplir los dieciséis años.

XXX

Pasaron entonces los años, en las tierras fronterizas existía un pequeño mercado, ese día una anciana y una joven de cabellos azabaches se encontraban en el puesto vendiendo plantas curativas y flores. La sonrisa de la chica sobresalía entre la multitud. Su nombre era Rin, tenía apenas dieciséis años, era de cabello lacio, color negro, en sus mejillas tenía unas pecas y ojos castaños, su cuerpo delgado y una piel muy blanca; lo que más resaltaba era aquella inocencia que desbordaba y su buen corazón.

Sin saberlo era observada a lejos por un elegante carruaje estaba estacionado frente a aquel mercado, la gente comenzó a murmurar acerca de ello y de allí bajo un extraño hombrecillo verde que traía un báculo con dos cabezas.

-No puedo creer que mi amo- tomando aire- Me mandara a buscar una chiquilla.

El pequeño sirviente se acercó a paso presuroso al puesto de la anciana y miro durante unos minutos a la chica, diciendo para sus adentros "No tiene nada bonito".

-Disculpe señor- decía Rin inocentemente- ¿va a comprar algo?

-Por supuesto, chiquilla- decía gruñendo- Déjame hablar con la anciana Kaede.

-Abuela, Kaede- gritándole.

-No grites, mocosa- le reclamo molesto.

Luego de unos minutos se acercó la anciana y le pidió unos minutos hablar con el hombrecillo, mientras la chica atendía al joven Koga quien se marchó haciendo una reverencia, luego de que terminaran la conversación se acercó a ella la anciana y le hablo con dulzura a la azabache.

-Rin, debo decirte algo- dijo la anciana.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto confundida.

-Para nada, niña- sonrió- Es solo que soy muy pobre, no puedo darte nada…

-Lo sé, señorita Kaede- sonrió- Pero aun así soy muy feliz.

-Pero a ti espera algo mejor, Rin- sonriendo y señalando al extraño hombrecillo- Mi niña a partir de hoy partirás a las tierras del oeste.

-¿Qué?- grito asombrada la chica.

-Como escuchas, jovencita- decía interrumpiendo el hombrecillo-Desde hoy le perteneces a mi amo el rey Sesshomaru.

La anciana se acercó a ella para despedirse de su protegida, acompañándola al carruaje que era una elegante carroza junto al sirviente, partiendo a toda prisa a las tierras del oeste.

XXX

El rey del Oeste era un hombre bastante apuesto, el esperaba con ansias a su fiel sirviente, ya que él iba a recoger a la hija de aquel hombre y necesitaba ver si valió la pena aquella promesa. Suspiro para sus adentros molesto, mientras sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre.

-Sesshomaru, luces molesto- decía jugando con su abanico.

-Madre, déjame solo- gruñendo.

Pese a ser su madre, el joven rey no soportaba tenerla en su castillo y mucho más al presionarlo con la idea de formar una familia.

-Es cierto ¿qué vivirás con una chiquilla?- en tono burlón.

-¿Acaso te molesta, madre?- cerrando los ojos.

Me da igual con quien te acuestes, hijo- suspirando.

La madre del joven peliplateado se marchó, el apretó los puños recordando que tan infeliz había sido con unos padres que no se amaban, terminaron por una humana engañado y ahora la rabia ante cualquier mujer era muy grande. Miro a la ventana esperando que llegara aquella muchacha prometida a él y esperaba fuera diferente a todas.

XXX

Luego de un día de camino, Rin llegaba al castillo de las tierras del Oeste, son entender muy bien la situación y pero trato de estar tranquila.

Al bajar del carruaje observo con detalle el elegante lugar y admiro las bellas flores del jardín mientras seguía a aquel pequeño hombrecillo, él la condujo hacia un elegante salón donde la esperaba un hombre guapo, pálido como la luna, cabello plateado, de ojos color ámbar, tenía unas marcas moradas en las mejillas y una luna del mismo color en la frente; ella hizo una reverencia un poco asustada por esa mirada tan fija.

-Me llamo, Rin-sin levantar la cabeza- Gusto en conocerle, Amo.

-Se ve que esta educada-mirándola fijamente-Puedes levantarte.

La chica miro al joven sonrojada, era un hombre muy guapo y el en cambio no mostro inmutarse.

-Rin, creo que no sabes- suspiro- Pero me perteneces, tu padre te prometió a mí.

La chica humedeció sus ojos, pero continuo mirándolo, conocía que Onigumo su padre no había sido un buen hombre y tampoco su madre, ambos la habían abandonado a su suerte hasta que fue acogida por la sacerdotisa Kaede.

-No lo sabía, amo Sesshomaru-bajando la mirada.

-A partir de ahora, serás mi esclava personal- le hizo una seña a su sirviente para que la llevara a su habitación- Tu único deber será el de satisfacerme.

La observo sonrojarse, ella solo bajo la mirada, después comenzar a alejarse y gruño molesto.

-Madre ¿seguirás espiándome?

-Por supuesto, Sesshomaru- acercándose a el- ¿planeas acostarte con ella, hijo mío?

-Hago lo que me plazca- grito él.

-Es una niña inocente- grito ella- La destrozaras cuando forniques con ella.

-Descuida, madre- sonriendo perversamente- Pronto serás abuela, así que ya lárgate de mí castillo.

-¿Qué hice para tener un hijo tan ingrato?- decía ella.

Ella se marchó dejando a su hijo molesto, él se dirigió con paso firme a la habitación de Rin y al entrar observo a la chica admirar un bello kimono color blanco con flores rosas rojas bordadas y tenía detalles en oro, ella lo miro contenta.

-Muchas gracias, amo- sonriéndole.

-Rin lo usaras, esta noche-ordenándole.

-Sí, amo Sesshomaru- suspirando.

El amo se marchó, Rin se sentía feliz y sonrió estrechando el kimono a su cuerpo, sin imaginar lo que ese día ocurriría. Despojo su cuerpo de las ropas que traía, se acercó a la tina comenzó a lavar su delicado cuerpo con una esponja, no quería ensuciar aquel hermoso kimono con su suciedad sus pechos eran pequeños y poco desarrollados comenzaron a excitarse ante aquel toque. Lentamente comenzó a limpiar su intimidad, llevando sus dedos, un gemido salió de sus vírgenes labios. Con temor introdujo a su vagina un par de sus dedos, tocando con ellos suavemente su clítoris, nunca había tenido curiosidad en hacerlo y ya que su cuerpo le pedía eso, al parecer había quedado hechizada de aquel rey de ojos ámbar.

Escucho la voz del sirviente llamándola, rápidamente saco sus dedos y comenzó a secar su cuerpo con una tela muy suave. Se colocó lentamente sobre su desnuda piel, el ropaje que tenía en la cama y peino su cabello en un listón en una fuente, decidió no usar maquillaje y mantener su piel natural.

XXX

Jakken llevo a la chica chica al comedor vistiendo ese kimono que su amo le dio, camino en el comedor se encontró con su señor esperándole con elegancia y ambos disfrutaron de una bella cena.

Sesshomaru la ayudo a levantarse de su silla, ella estaba sonriente nunca había probado esa bebida, pero su amo parecía interesado en que tomara un poco más, se sentía mareada sin pensarlo cayo desvanecida en los brazos de aquel hombre.

Al abrir sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco, mientras su cuerpo se sentía aprisionado bajo algo pesado, la chica se asustó e intento gritar pero no consiguió nada y de colmo algo tomo con rabia sus labios robando su primer beso.

Luego sin pensarlo se separó de ella, Rin se sonrojo al ver a su amo sobre ella y de nuevo evito que hablara.

-Rin, serás mía y me darás un heredero…

-Sí, amo Sesshomaru- sonrojada.

El rey llevo a la chica por aquellos corredores, del palacio encaminándose con ansiedad hacia el jardín de rosas que estaba en los alrededores del castillo, el caminaba delante de ella y mientras la chica se sentía confundida pues sabía que no estaba bien ser tomada antes del matrimonio. El joven ambarino se detuvo, ella observo el paisaje era un hermoso lugar lleno de rosas rojas, había un pequeño estanque koi, árboles y en el cielo se observaban unas bellas estrellas junto a la luna que iluminaban el lugar.

Sesshomaru se colocó tras ella comenzó a tomar sus labios, mientras la chica le correspondía y lentamente comenzó sentir unas manos que ansiaban tocar su frágil figura y detuvo sus acciones alejándose de ella.

-No está bien, que te tome hoy – dijo secamente.

-Amo, soy toda suya- dijo ella abriendo desamarrando y despojándose de su kimono.

Sesshomaru coloco a Rin en el pasto comenzó a desatar el nudo de la tela, la chica se sonrojo al ver acercar su rostro a su piel, lentamente probo con su lengua su cuello, bajo a sus pequeños senos, su abdomen, jugueteando con su ombligo y dio rienda suelta a la pasión al sentir la excitación de la pelinegra.

Acercando su boca y lengua al monte de venus, entreabrió con sus dedos la estrecha apertura de la chica, mientras mordisqueaba su clítoris y moviendo su lengua degustando las paredes. Los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, mientras Rin tomaba con inocencia sus senos, eso éxito a un más al peliplateado que aumento ritmo.

-Más profundo, amo- decía la aun virgen chica.

Él no contestaba solamente continuaba degustándose con los fluidos virginales que salían por aquella vagina y al sentirla contraerse en su boca, disfruto del sabor del primer orgasmo de Rin que cayo exhausta en la cama.

XXX

Luego de la llegada a aquel castillo y de aquel encuentro con su rey, la inocencia de Rin aún era mantenida por su amo, ella caminaba por aquel jardín amaba ese lugar tanto como los ojos ambarinos del youkai y su intimidad se mojaba al pensar en aquel sexo oral. Sesshomaru en cambio sentía una sensación extraña en su interior, por primera vez se sentía cautivado por aquellos ojos llenos de alegría.

-Jakken, pídele a todos los sirvientes que se larguen y tú también- ordeno.

-Pero, amo bonito.

-Como desee, ¿también la chiquilla?

-Ya sabré que hará.

Pero el youkai que vivía en su interior intentaba dominarlo, tomo entre sus manos aquella botella que su madre le dio era una especie de elixir que excitaba a cualquier mujer youkai o humana, camino a su habitación en espera de que se cumpliera su orden.

Luego de unas horas el castillo quedo vacío, el youkai se encamino a la habitación de la chica azabache, Rin cepillaba su cabello negro, lacio y sedoso con una peineta, mientras tarareaba una canción. Llevaba puesto un kimono color naranja con cuadros blancos y colocaba una pequeña flor en su cabello.

-Lalalala… Amo Sesshomaru ¿Cuándo vendrá?- cantaba.

-Rin….

-Sabría que vendría pronto.

-Rin, bebe esto- dijo ordenándole.

La chica tomo confiada aquella tacita y sin pensarlo tomo todo aquel liquido color rojo, que sabía a rosas rojas y fresas silvestres que comenzaba a provocar un calor en su intimidad, el youkai como respuesta tomo sus labios con fiereza mientras sus manos tomaban los brazos de la pelinegra.

La tumbo con delicadeza por temor a romperla en la cama, se posiciono encima de ella y sentir los besos del peliplateado en su cuello. Luego de unos segundos sus labios comenzaron a encontrarse de nuevo y sus lenguas se unieron en una danza. Cada vez los besos eran más profundos, llenos de lujuria y pasión. Poco a poco él, abandono sus labios para comenzar a devorar con desesperación los pezones rosas de la chica y mientras la chica sentía desvanecerse en sus brazos y soltando gemidos llenos de placer.

El en cambio continuaba mordiendo y besando, cada uno de los botoncitos y de reojo observaba como se sonrojaba ante su toque.

-Rin…- susurro delicadamente.

-Amo, Sesshomaru.

-Eres tan dulce e inocente- viendo esa esbelta y pequeña figura, mientras estrujaba con ansiedad sus pequeños senos y dijo con posesión- Serás toda mía y mi mujer.

\- Hágame su mujer- suspiro excitada.

El peliplateado no dudo al oír aquellas palabras, los gemidos de la chica comenzaron a escucharse por el lugar, continuo su tarea de explorar el cuerpo de la chica y provocando que un fuerte jadeo se escapara de sus labios. Su pene había comenzado a levantarse por cada uno de los sonidos, lentamente comenzó a soltar el agarre de sus manos y sin palabras comenzó a desvestirse frente a ella. Rin observo sonrojada aquellos pectorales, brazos y el miembro erecto de su amo, mientras separaba sus piernas y tocaba con su mano derecha el interior de su vagina, el observaba como ella jugueteaba con su clítoris tímidamente y sonrió perversamente, mientras se colocaba frente a ella.

-Estas muy mojada- sonriendo y le introdujo su dedo índice.

Los gemidos de la chica aumentaron mientras su amo, expertamente tocaba su intimidad con sus expertos dedos saliendo y entrando rápidamente en su interior, provocando que ella se retorciera de placer. Ella lo abrazo poniendo en contacto sus pieles y sus piernas rozaron con el dotado miembro del rey.

Él se separó de la chica, con una seña le indico que deseaba placer en aquella parte y ella lo toco con timidez, mientras poco a poco lo comenzó a masturbar haciéndolo más grande y duro, el pene de su amo había alcanzado una enorme erección su glande estaba hinchado y un líquido comenzaba a salir de su punta.

Los dulces labios de la chica, se acercaron al enorme cetro de placer de su dueño, comenzaron a succionarlo de arriba a abajo, dejando a un asombrado ojidorado que solamente se dedicaba a jadear fuertemente, ella movía su lengua y boca como una experta. El comenzó a encajar sus garras en el cuerpo de la chica y derramándose en la boca de la chica.

Sesshomaru no podía resistir más coloco a la chica bajo el y de una sola embestida se introdujo la vagina de Rin. Las lágrimas de la chica salieron de sus ojos al sentirlo romper su himen y comenzó a embestir rápidamente a la pelinegra, mientras el youkai se excitaba al sentir su interior virginal estrecho, húmedo y cálido.

Unos minutos más tarde el dolor había desaparecido, ahora ambos solo sentían placer, mientras él se movía experimentadamente cambiando de posición y sintiendo como ella respondía atrapándolo con sus piernas para profundizar su penetración.

Más profundo, amo Sesshomaru- decía la chica de dieciséis años.

-Rin, eres mía y solo mía- aumentando el ritmo.

-Yo… amo… creo que – decía la chica- Te amo, Sesshomaru.

-¡Córrete conmigo, Rin!- estas palabras no habían sonado como orden y sino como algo más.

Rin dio la última embestida sobre él, mientras se contrajo y se corrió por primera vez, mientras el youkai apretó sus pechos y derramo dentro de ella su semen. Ambos experimentaron el mejor orgasmo y algo más extraordinario que era hacer el amor por primera vez.

La chica cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras Sesshomaru la cargaba entre sus brazos, viéndola como un inocente ángel y había logrado satisfacerlo por completo. Camino rumbo a su habitación, pero al llegar a la puerta fue abordado por su madre.

-¿Y bien, hijo mío?-cuestiono ella.

-Creo que la aprecio, madre- susurro.

-Tan débil como tu padre- rabio ella y mientras se alejaba- ¡Espero tener nietos pronto!

Ingreso a su habitación coloco delicadamente a Rin en su cama, se acostó a su lado, admirando su belleza como la de una rosa y agradeció al infinito que aquella dulce chica prometida rompiera su maldición. Gracias a ella tendría un corazón, sabría amar y ser amado, mientras era vencido por el sueño comenzaba dejaba de ser un monstruo frio y se cobijaba con el de la bella humana que dormía a su lado.

Cuando Rin se despertó, sintió el aliento de su amo a su lado, tomo sus labios con inocencia y mientras unos ojos ambarinos la miraban. Se entregaron nuevamente en un beso profundo y ambos dijeron entre susurros.

\- Rin, eres mi mujer.

\- Yo soy tuya, Sesshomaru.

Así fue como la promesa de un ladrón a su rey, basto para que él rey youkai recobrara su vida y fuera feliz cada día junto a su amada Rin, ambos continuaron amándose como ningún otro ser y disfrutando de la sensación de llegar al clímax juntos. Pronto cumplieron la petición de Irasue llenando el castillo de nietos y nietas híbridos, que llenaron el reino con alegría.

Sesshomaru y Rin fueron muy felices, hasta que el tiempo celoso de su amor y su cómplice la muerte los separó.

Fin

Notas de la Autora:

Este es el fanfic breve y el primer _Lemón entre Rin y Sesshomaru, para mi es una pareja que pese a la gran diferencia de edades es muy bella, ya que ella con su inocencia, logro suavizar el frio corazón del youkai._

 _Inspirada en el cuento "La bella y la bestia"._

 _Espero les agrade, me den su opinión y voten por mi historia._

 _Su amiga, Sango Nube n_n_


End file.
